When Naruto Got Kushina Pregnant
by NaruKushipregy
Summary: In a world where Kushina survived and lived far away from Konoha with Naruto after Minato died. At 16 years of age Naruto unleashes a lustful jutsu around them causing him to fuck kushina and get her pregnant. Pregnant fetish NaruxKushi NaruxMiko NaruxSaku NaruxHina NaruxTsuna
1. Chapter 1

When Naruto got Kushina pregnant

By jelloboy09

Hello guys this is another lemon by me and this is my second story please do review and help me with it. Give me some other characters that we can make pregnant. Enjoy!

It was a peaceful evening at the Uzumaki residence. Everything was fine as usual, well, except for one thing. Naruto is still training.

"Arggg, I can't get Pervy Sage's jutsu right!" Said Naruto who couldn't perfect the new toad jutsu he's training. Naruto reached for Jiraiya's bag and picked some scrolls. "Aha maybe this one's the scroll he used to summon his toads. Maybe they can help me." Naruto then opened it. The seal was written in blood and had a name on it saying "Great Paradise Jutsu". "Alright let's try this one. Naruto did the said hand signs: Tiger, Ox, Rat, Dragon, and Monkey. Suddenly a pink aura surrounded the whole Uzumaki residence. Kushina came out to bring Naruto some snacks when she noticed the pink aura.

Kushina shouted"Naruto, just what do you think you're doing young man!?" Naruto then answered "I used Pervy Sage's Scroll that's-" Naruto was cut off by a bright flash which blinded the two. When Naruto opened his eyes the aura is gone and went running to Kushina.

"Mom, are you okay?" Naruto said. Kushina answered "I'm fine honey, I just feel different." Kushina then looked at her son. She was feeling seduced to her son she couldn't resist it and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto reacted quickly to this and pushed away

. "Mom, why did you do that?" said an angry Naruto who was also confused why she kissed him.

"I don't know, I'm sorry but it felt so good kissing you?" Kushina blurted. Naruto was surprised by what his mother said. His own mother loved kissing him. He felt his cock harden with the thought of it yet it was so wrong. "Well then if it makes you happy then let's do it again!"

Naruto smiled at her mom, hoping she would kiss him again. Kushina then rushed her smooth luscious lips to her son's lips and kissed him. This time, it's torrid. Naruto kissed her back and placed his hands on her waist, touching her big ass cheeks. Kushina and Naruto's tongues battle for dominance as they explore one another's cavities. Kushina was losing breath from all of this and finally she released from Naruto's lips. She gasped for air while Naruto moved to her neck planting his kisses around her neck to her shoulder and her collar bone. "Ahhhh, Naruto, more!" Kushina was so aroused by Naruto's incestuous doing yet it felt so good.

"Mom, let's do this inside." Naruto lifted Kushina's thighs and walked inside while still nibbling on her collar bone. Finally they reached the bathroom. It was big. It had a bath tub in the middle able to fit about four people. Kushina wanted to ask her son, even though she already knew the answer.

"Naruto will you **fuck me and make a mother again?****"**

This hit Naruto's mind. It made him go nuts. Just the idea of her mom being pregnant made him so horny, let alone his own child. "Mom, I would love to!" Kushina the stepped back away from Naruto and took of her black dress revealing her body which was still covered by her shirt and panties. Naruto then removed all of his clothes very fast. He was so excited to fuck her mom. Kushina then removed her shirt revealing her breast she doesn't wear bras.

"Mom, your breast, they're so big. Do they have milk?" Naruto was surprised of how big her mom's breasts were. Now who wouldn't be? By the looks of it she's a D cup with big black areolas. This made Naruto so horny, he flushed red. Kushina then answered her son "Of course! They're jiggling filled with it!" Naruto then jumped on Kushina pushing her into the tub that was filled with soapy water. Naruto then took one of his mom's breasts into his mouth sucking them, releasing the tasty milk of his mother while caressing the other one.

Kushina moaned in great pleasure. She had never felt like this ever since Minato died. Back then every time Minato came home they'd have sex even if she was pregnant. Minato loved her big belly and big pussy plus her milky. Now, she hopes Naruto can do the same thing for her too. When Naruto was done milking her mom Kushina pushed her down.

She wanted dominance this time. "Honey, it's my turn." With that, she took hold of Naruto's throbbing 10 inch cock which was already causing pain to Naruto. She toyed with it a little bit as Naruto moaned form the intense pleasure Kushina was giving him. Kushina then got serious and took Naruto's purple headed dick into her mouth slowly until it reached her throat almost choking her. Naruto gasped, he felt his pre cum come out already. Kushina then licked it in her mouth while bobbing her head giving the whole body of Naruto's cock so much pleasure. Naruto couldn't help it anymore. He was gonna cum in no time.

"Mom, I'm coming!" screamed Naruto as he shot his seed into her mother's mouth down to her throat. Kushina then took out Naruto's cock out of her mouth as it still spilled sperm on her face. "You naughty young man! You made me dirty!"

Kushina was so proud of her young man. At the age of 16, he was able to pleasure her that much.

"Mom, can we go to the main event? I want to make you pregnant already." Naruto exclaimed.

"Then do it! Fill me with your child!" Kushina then rested her back on the tub.

"As you wish mom." Naruto then moved closer to Kushina and lifted her legs putting them on his shoulders and prepared his cock for entrance to her mom's squirming pussy underwater. He then inserted it fast and let it rest in there for a while to get used to the tight feeling. "Oh Naruto your fat cock is so big! Even bigger than your father." Shouted Kushina who was experiencing extreme pleasure from Naruto's sex. Naruto then moved in and out of her slowly making the tip of his cock almost leave her entrance then pushing it all back in. Kushina's walls tightened. She can't take it anymore she was gonna cum. "Naruto, I'm cumming!" and with her word she felt her orgasm released and surrounded Naruto's rock hard cock.

All this feeling and with Kushina's walls tightening even more he couldn't stop it anymore and was about to come. "Mom I'm cumming." Kushina was so aroused she's about to come again.

"I'm cumming to son. Fill me with you're seed, make me pregnant!" with one last push, Naruto released his sperm into his mother's womb letting it mix with her juices.

He was cumming so fast non stop filling his mother's belly and make her belly swell a bit. Kushina was so happy from their incestuous doing and kissed Naruto's lips, this time with more feelings.

"Thank you Naruto. I promise, I'll be a loving mother to you and our child. Well, as long as you fuck me!" Naruto then touched her mother's womb. He knew that with what they did she'd sure be pregnant. "Thanks mom, I'll protect he two of you no matter what." With that the two cleaned their selves and went to Kushina's room to sleep a while, naked. Kushina rested atop Naruto with his cock in her. After that they fell asleep.

Thanks for reading my second story! Review please Next chapter will be a better lemon!


	2. Chapter 2

KP Chap 2

NaruKushiPregy here! Chapter 2 up! So Naruto fucked Kushina and all that getting her pregnant. But on the first place, why did they just have sex? Does it have something to do with the Jiraiya's scroll that Naruto used? Let's see!

**Time Skip 2 months**

"Finally I'm back!"

Jiraiya has finally returned after 2 months from his brief journey in the outskirts trying to find some lovely women yet he failed. Jiraiya then notices that his scrolls were scattered at Naruto's training ground.

"Oh great, the kid messed up with my Stuff again….."

Jiraiya walk's over to his stuff and notices that his things have been scattered like that for a long time meaning Naruto hasn't trained for a long time. Jiraiya then sees his sacred of all sacred scrolls open.

"Oh shit! I think Naruto used the Great Paradise Jutsu! Hope nothing bad happened."

Jiraiya then ran inside to search for Naruto and Kushina.

Meanwhile at Kushina's room

"Naruto get me some water please" Kushina was at the bathroom again, throwing up. It's been like this in a month already. It's also been two months ever since Naruto and Kushina started fucking each other. Naruto then ran down to get Kushina some water from the kitchen fridge. He then sees the white haired pervy sage at the door.

"Naruto, did you use the Great Paradise Jutsu scroll?" Jiraiya was hoping Naruto didn't use his special scroll.

"Yeah! Although nothing really happened."

"That's what you think. The great paradise jutsu is a jutsu that covers an area and causes any woman who enters or is within the area to have sex with the user."

"Oh so that's why Mom had sex with me-"

"What? You had sex with Kushina? Oh brother….."

Jiraiya was shocked to heat that Naruto had sex with Kushina but he wasn't that surprised because it s the effect of the jutsu. Naruto then heard a loud voice shouting at him.

"**Naruto, where's my water!"** Kushina was mad and no one likes it when she's mad especially now that she's pregnant.

"Coming mom! Shish, I hate morning sickness." Naruto exclaimed.

"Wait you got Kushina pregnant?" Jiraiya was shocked. Naruto got his own mother pregnant.

"Well yeah. Anyways, see you later pervy sage. She's gonna kill me if I don't get her her water."

Naruto then ran up to Kushina's room. He turned on the lights and he saw Kushina, lying on the bed with her bit swollen belly, smiling at Naruto. He handed Kushina her water and then he lied on the bed right next to her.

"Naruto, will you suck my breast? They feel so different lately. It's like they're so full of milk."

Naruto then moved to Kushina's left breast and twitched her nipple making it swell and leak milk. Naruto then took her left breast into his mouth suckling it drinking her milk while his other hand cupped her breast groping it and pointing it to Kushina making her milk spill on her face. Naruto swirled his fingers around her areola making her moan in pleasure. When Naruto was done drying Kushina's left breast, he moved to the other one and did the same thing to it drying it all up. After that Naruto stood up.

"Mom, do you wanna have all your holes fucked at once?" Naruto asked Kushina.

"Of course son, but how?" Kushina was wondering on how Naruto's gonna fuck all her holes at once.

"Believe me mom! Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto then lifted Kushina and went beneath her then flipped her so she was facing him. The first clone then went on top of them and the last clone was in front of her. Naruto then inserted his fat juicy cock into her swelling cunt making Kushina scream in pleasure. At the same time the first clone slowly inserted his cock into her puckered hole causing friction and pleasure since her hole was dry and so is the clone's cock. Kushina then took the last clone's cock and started sucking it toying and licking his balls making him moan in pleasure. Naruto and the first clone then started fucking her holes fast with every push they felt their cocks meat between her walls. Kushina's walls were really tightening up from all this pleasure Naruto was giving him plus the growing baby inside made her walls even tighter than before. Naruto then started sucking her right breast while the first clone started groping her other breast from behind. Kushina moaned from all Naruto was doing for her. Suddenly she felt her walls tighten even more as she was about to cum.

"Naruto I'm cumming!" She then came and released her sweet juice out of her pregnant cunt.

Naruto was about to cum too as also his clones are.

"Mom, I'm cumming" said the three Narutos as they came in ecstasy into her mouth, pussy and ass. Kushina was filled with Naruto's cum as she drank all of his seed and took in his seeds into her pussy and ass hole. Naruto's clones then dispersed as Naruto suddenly felt tired from all the things he did to Kushina's holes. Naruto took out his cook out of Kushina's pussy as Kushina lied on the bed beside him. Damn she was hot. She was oozing cum from all her holes especially her ass hole and pussy. She was creampied by Naruto in all her holes. Naruto then felt his cock stiffen again yet he suppressed it since he was so tired.

"Thank you Naruto. Thank you for making me a new woman. Thank you for making me your whore, slut, fucker, everything! Most of all thank you for loving me and making the mother of your children!"

Naruto wanted to tell Kushina the real reason why she had sex with him yet he didn't because he saw how much Kushina happy was.

"You're welcome mom I'm happy too since we're having a baby, who knows, we might even have babies!" Naruto smirked.

"I'd love to have twins or triplets too!"

With that said Naruto kissed Kushina softly and with love. Kushina then stood up and put on her underwear so she can make some breakfast for them.

Meanwhile, outside the Uzumaki area.

Hinata was outside with another ninja, Mei Terumi.

"Look Mei, there's a house over there! Maybe we can stay there for a while."

They then knocked on the big door. Oh they don't know what they're in for!

Thanks for reading please do review and give suggestions! Update for my other story will be coming out tomorrow. I'm still not finished with it Ugh. Gonna get Shion pregnant since she got the most both! Thank you again! Wait for next chapter. Bye!


End file.
